<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>우산 by kr_han</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889652">우산</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr_han/pseuds/kr_han'>kr_han</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, High School Sweetheart, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr_han/pseuds/kr_han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark hates rain. But on the other side, he loves it.<br/>Yuta loves soccer. But he loves Mark more than it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>우산</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song to listen: NCT 127 — Love Song</p>
<p>It's a commission fanfiction by @hiraethisoo</p>
<p>English isn't my first language, I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s always raining outside lately. Mark didn’t like it when things felt so damp everywhere. Wet roads and the smell of the earth, how come people always like them—Mark just can’t understand. Raining season also means that he always has to bring his umbrella in his bag which is always full of things and now it’s even fuller. Mark just simply doesn’t like rain.</p>
<p>But on the other side, he loves it. He loves it when he can see his crush playing soccer and wet from the rain. <em>Because his crush looks damn sexy</em>—he won’t say it out loud though. It’s embarrassing. That’s the only thing he loves about rain. The others are just <em>meh</em>.</p>
<p>It’s a cloudy sky again upon them. But it never keeps them to do what they want. They’re just a bunch of boys who love soccer more than anything. They never care whether it’s sunny, cloudy, or even raining. Rain would make the field more slippery, they know it, but it’s fun to see someone of then tripping over and over again, so they just don’t care.</p>
<p>Yuta is one of them. He loves soccer, he doesn’t care about the weather at all, but there is one thing he cares about. “Mark must hate this,” he whispered. Beside of soccer, everyone knows that Yuta loves Mark although no one knows what kind of love he has for Mark. It’s always been a public secret since day one.</p>
<p>“Why would you play soccer underneath the rain?” Mark is up the5re, watching Yuta playing soccer by his class’ window. He takes a deep breath. Yuta with damp hair and clothes, playing soccer with a bright smile looks way more attractive than usual. <em>He loves it</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rain rain go away, come again another day….”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that a nursery song for kids?” Yuta just popped out of nowhere and surprised Mark with his question. “You like that song?” he asked Mark once again and it sounds like a tease.</p>
<p>Mark sighed. “I just hate rain,” he said, “and that song came out of the blue in my mind.” Mark wishes that make some sense and Yuta can stop asking him something he won’t answer because that’s embarrassing. Instead of another question, Mark hear soft giggle from Yuta. “What’s so wrong with me singing a nursery song?” Mark’s face turned red, it is beyond embarrassing.</p>
<p>Yuta stops his giggling before Mark become angry towards him. But, he knows, <em>he knew</em>, Mark doesn’t know how to angry. He becomes cuter when he’s angry. “By the way, the umbrella … you bring that thing?” he changed the topic.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Mark nodded.</p>
<p>“Can we share the umbrella? I forgot to bring mine.”</p>
<p>The small umbrella won’t fit for two big guys with broad shoulder. But they pretend not to care about it though it makes them feel awkward to walk side by side. They still pretending. <em>Hard</em>. They can’t walk like usual, they take small steps together, and when their shoulder touch each other they would whisper a small sorry.</p>
<p>Mark’s heart slowly burn, this is unexpected—to walk side by side with Yuta under the same umbrella. “Where can I find the place to walk in?” that’s all he thinks about. He can hear Yuta’s breathing and he afraid if Yuta can hear his heartbeat. “I never liked the rain until now….”</p>
<p>“You said something?”</p>
<p>“No, nothing.” Of course he don’t want Yuta knows what he’s been thinking about.  But above all, Mark wishes that rain would never stop so he can walk side by side with Yuta a little longer. <em>He loves it</em>. <em>He loves rain</em>, <em>and that’s because Yuta</em>.</p>
<p>Yuta glanced at Mark and he smiles. He never see Mark’s smile when it’s rain. But today, he smiles though it’s just a little in the corner. The road that they took, they know it so well, but Yuta wants they get lost somehow. He wants to spend more time just to walk with Mark.</p>
<p>“Why did you look at me like that?” Mark asked him.</p>
<p>Yuta chuckles, “Because I can see my reflection in your eyes.”</p>
<p>The smile that Yuta thrown to him was the most beautiful smile he ever seen. Mark thinks he’s gonna lose his heart. Yuta steals it. The umbrella is actually only fits one person, but they use it together, though their shoulders become damp, they just love it. They have the mutual feelings that they don’t know.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Yuta said with a soft voice, “I never knew that you <em>liked </em>rain or you liked me?”</p>
<p>“I—what?”</p>
<p>“You know what? I like you too.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“We can start dating if you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/seorenji">Twitter</a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/jerukbulat">CuriousCat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>